


I got what I wanted

by eden22



Series: talk that trash [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it, Threesome - M/M/M, just porn, ransom has a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty, Ransom, and Holster spend an afternoon together in the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got what I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> A massive shout out to everyone who enjoyed my first bit of omgcp fic/porn, and to everyone who requested I actually write this fic. I hope it doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/) belongs to the wonderful, talented Ngozi, thank you for letting us play in your world.

Ransom had always liked to run his mouth during sex. He never really expected anything to come out of the things he said when his dick and someone else were involved, never really expected his partners to follow through on it. As long as they were having fun and he was having fun, Ransom was more than happy. Hell, he wasn’t even aware, half the time, of what the fuck he was saying, only really noticing he’d said something particularly nasty when Holster (and it was usually with Holster that he got really nasty) raised an eyebrow and said ‘bro’. 

So yeah, he’d talked about fucking Bitty with Holster before. Obviously they’d all discussed it before asking him in the locker room (and he still couldn’t quite believe that not a single one of them had thought about how threatening they’d look asking him there, like that). But he and Holster had discussed it before it had come up with the rest of the guys. Well, not really discussed it. More Ransom had moaned into Holster’s ear all the things they could do to Bitty together while his friend groaned and gripped his hips harder, fucked into Ransom faster. His ramblings about Bitty got dirtier and dirtier after that first time, after he’d confirmed that Holster was into the idea, if not necessarily the reality, of it as well. 

And well, once they’d confirmed they were both into the reality of it as well…

“How did he feel?” Ransom asks Holster one afternoon, cuddled into his best friend’s lap as he bounced up and down on his dick. Holster looks confused for a moment, before comprehension slowly crosses his face. Ransom had been bringing up Bitty during sex more and more ever since what had happened in Faber. He’d been worried, for a while, that it might make Holster insecure, jealous, but they didn’t work that way. Besides, they’d had a nice long adult discussion about their feelings one night that managed to put both their worries to rest. 

Shitty would be so proud. 

“Fuck bro,” Holster moaned, “he felt so good you have no idea, so hot and tight around my dick.” He paused to gasp for breath as Ransom fucked himself down _hard_. “He’s so tiny too, you can just bounce him around and I mean, you heard him with Jack, he’s just as fucking bossy when he’s getting fucked as he is in the kitchen.” 

“God,” Ransom moaned, “don’t mention what he’s like in the kitchen. Did you see Jack’s face the other day when Bitty swatted him with the wooden spoon for touching the pears?” Holster laughed breathlessly. 

“I thought he was gonna come in his pants,” he says. 

“I think he _did_ ,” Ransom replies and they both laugh, stopping as Ransom began sliding up and down a bit faster, both moaning. 

“I’d love to get him between us,” Holster admitted, looking up at Ransom and Ransom had to close his eyes, tipping his head back. 

“I told him that,” he says, “when you were inside him.” 

“Yeah?” Holster asks, “What did you say?”

“Told him- ah! Told him how good he’d look bouncing between us, dick in his ass and a dick down his throat.” They both moaned, imagining it. “And that was- that was before, oh fuck Holster, baby, right there yeah, that was before I knew he could deep throat like a champ. Could probably even swallow down your monster cock.”

“I don’t have a monster cock,” Holster said, but Ransom could hear the smug smile in his voice. 

“I told him we’d take him up here and make him lose it, between- oh fuck- between the two of us we’d take him apart completely. Then I told him, shit-“ Ransoms sped up as he remembered the last thing he’d said to Bitty as he had ridden Holster’s cock much like Ransom was doing now. Holster’s large hands spanned Ransom’s waist in the present as they both moved faster and faster against each other, the bed groaning in protest at the weight of two hockey players fucking each other hard. “I asked him if he thought he could take us both, both of us- ah! Both of us inside him at once.” Holster looked blank for a moment then groaned, loudly, tipping his head back. 

‘Fuck Ransom, no way-“ 

“He was so into it Holster, Adam, baby, he fucking loved the idea, came when I said it. Can you imagine it, both of us stuffing- stuffing him- ah, fuck!” The rest of Ransom’s sentence was lost in a loud groan as he came, splattering his release across Holster’s skin. It only took another two thrusts before Holster followed him, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he roughly shoved Ransom down onto his dick, shouting out his release. Ransom stroked his face affectionately as he felt the hot burst of Holster’s come filling his hole. 

“Jesus,” Holster panted into Ransom’s collarbone. “Bro.”

“Right?” Ransom had said, and that was where they’d left it. Ransom really wasn’t expecting anything other than dirty talk and a couple of spectacular orgasms to come from it, he really wasn’t. That was the kind of talk that got him and Holster all riled up when they were fucking but they never really talked about outside of sex. There were loads of people that they’d talked about, fantasized about, but they never actually expected to have sex with. After all, Ransom reasoned, Faber had been a one-time thing. 

Ransom was wrong. 

A month and a half after that very memorable afternoon in Faber, Ransom and Holster were in their bunks, ostensibly studying. Personally, Ransom was getting far closer to napping on his textbook and hoping to absorb the knowledge through osmosis. They both looked up, grateful for the distraction when Bitty poked his head through their door. 

“Hey y’all,” he said with his typical sunny smile, and Ransom smiled back reflexively. 

“Hey Bits,” he heard Holster greet. 

“What’s up?” Ransom asked. 

“Are y’all busy?” Ransom shook his head, sitting up and abandoning the pretense. 

“Nah man,” Holster replied, and Ransom could hear him moving around on his bunk as well. Bitty hesitated for a moment before slipping fully inside their room, shutting the door behind him, carrying with him the smell of fresh lemon squares.

“Dude,” Holster said, and both men scrambled out of their bunks, reaching for the plate in Bitty’s hands. Bitty watched with a satisfied smile as both large hockey players grabbed a lemon square off of the plate. Ransom groaned as he took a bite, eyes slipping shut, vaguely aware of Holster doing the same next to him. 

“Bro,” Ransom said. “Fuck. How is literally everything you make the best thing I’ve ever tasted?” He opened his eyes to see Bitty pretty much radiating satisfaction as he grinned up at them. He shrugged, somehow appearing both modest and smug.

“It’s a talent,” He said, then continued, “But I didn’t come up here just to give y’all the squares.”

“No?” Holster said through a mouthful of lemon square, causing Bitty to give him a truly scathing look. Holster hastily swallowed.

“Actually, I was wondering…” again Bitty hesitated, and Ransom was getting more and more curious. “You know what you said when… when we were in Faber?” 

“When we were in Faber?” Ransom asked, frowning as he cast his mind back to the previous day’s practice. What had he- but Bitty was turning red, and Ransom’s brain suddenly skipped back to the feel of Bitty’s naked back pressed against his chest, to the sight of Holster fucking him, to the feeling of Bitty’s mouth around his own cock. Ransom blinked, while Holster choked on his second lemon square next to him.

“What about what I said when we were fuc- I mean, when we were in Faber?” Bitty squared his jaw, looking up at them. 

“About you two both fucking me. At the same time.” Ransom could feel his jaw dip open, but found himself helpless to stop it. “I’d like to try it.”

“Bro,” Holster said, voice impressed. Ransom looked down at the plate of lemon squares.

“Did you bake lemon squares to help convince us to fuck you?” 

“Um…” Bitty said, biting his lip. Ransom and Holster laughed. 

“Hey Bits?” Ransom said, sliding close to Bitty, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck as Holster took the plate from his hands, setting it down on top of Holster’s desk. 

“...yeah?” Bitty said, looking up at him. Ransom leaned down the last couple of inches between them, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Pulling back, he spoke against Bitty’s lips. 

“You really don’t need to bribe us.” Bitty laughed, reaching his own hands around the back of Ransom’s neck before pressing his lips back against his friend’s. The kiss stayed light for about two seconds, before deepening into something filthy as Bitty moaned into Ransom’s mouth. Ransom licked into Bitty’s mouth, walking him backwards until they hit the door. Ransom pinned Bitty against the door, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as Bitty nipped at his lower lip. 

“Jesus you two look good together.” They pulled apart to see Holster leaning against the wall a couple feet from them, watching them with a hungry look in his eye. Bitty held out a hand, and Holster took it. Bitty pulled him towards them, rising up on his toes to wind an arm around Holster’s neck and kissing him in turn. Ransom watched as they kissed fiercely, feeling heat shoot up his spine as the two of them licked into each others mouths, Holster’s fingers twisting into Bitty’s lighter blonde hair. Bitty pulled back, gasping as his eyes flicked between the two of them. 

“Alright boys,” he said, biting his lips on a smile. “What’s the plan here?” 

“Shit Bits,” Holster breathed into Bitty’s mouth before dropping his head to rest his forehead against Bitty’s shoulder. 

“What do you want to do?” Ransom asked, staring down at Bitty. Bitty chewed at his lip some more, glancing back and forth between the two of them. 

“Well… how about we give what you mentioned at Faber a try?” 

“Double penetration?” Holster blurted out. Bitty burst out laughing. 

“Holy shit darlin’, no.”

“Sorry,” Holster said, a blush shooting across his face. 

“I mean,” Bitty said, twisting his hips a bit as he stepped away from the wall and into Holster’s space, looking up at him. “I’m not saying that’s totally off the table but...” 

“Build up to it?” Ransom offers, and Bitty looks over at him and nods. 

“So… that’s not a no?” Holster asked again, voice hopeful and both Bitty and Ransom laughed at him. 

“That’s a we’ll see,” Bitty promised with a wink. “But for now…” he turned to Ransom, who licked his lips looking down at him. 

“For now we are all wearing way too much clothing,” Ransom said. Bitty laughed, immediately pushing between the two of them, pulling his shirt off as he did. Holster and Ransom turned around just in time to see Bitty tugging down his shorts and… he was wearing no underwear beneath them. Ransom held up his fist, Holster tapping his own against it without looking (a move they had spent a whole weekend just after they had met perfecting). Bitty looked back over his shoulder at them, raising an eyebrow when he saw that neither of them had moved. 

“Boys?” He asked, and suddenly both of them were scrambling, pulling off their clothing as fast as possible. Ransom gets naked first, crowing his triumph as he kicked off his pants and ran over to Bitty. Bitty laughed as Ransom picked him up, pulling their mouths together in a kiss that was all tongues and teeth. His hands squeezed Bitty’s ass, and Ransom broke away from Bitty’s mouth. 

“Damn Bits.” 

“I know.” Bitty said, smiling smugly. Ransom rolled his eyes even as he smiled and leaned back in to continue kissing him. Bitty tasted as good as he remembered, like the sweetness of every pie he had ever baked had somehow become a part of him. He had been surprised, that first time, with how comfortable Bitty had been with everything, how pushy and aggressive he was. Now, he wasn’t surprised and could just stand there and enjoy the way Bitty rolled his body against Ransom’s, his cock riding the ridges of Ransom’s abs with every thrust of his hips upwards. 

His kisses were just as aggressive, and Ransom lost himself in the sweet taste of Bitty on his tongue, until the smaller man suddenly pulled back with a gasp, looking over his shoulder. Ransom looked as well, peering over Bitty’s shoulder to see Holster kneeling on the floor behind them, grinning up at them. His hands were gripping Bitty’s ass cheeks, and Ransom had a pretty good idea of what he had done to cause Bitty to gasp. He was proven right a second later when Holster leaned forward and again dragged his tongue across Bitty’s hole. 

“Jesus,” Bitty swore, dropping his head forward to Ransom’s shoulder as Holster began licking in earnest. Ransom kept watching, his best friend’s head buried in the ass of the man he was currently holding in the air. Bitty twitched against Ransom in time with Holster’s licks. When he added a finger, Bitty groaned so loud it was startling, Ransom pulling back to look at Bitty’s face. When he caught a look at Bitty’s face – hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes overtaken with the dark black of his pupil – Ransom couldn’t help his own moan. He leaned forward to capture Bitty’s mouth once again, swallowing both of their moans as Bitty’s hips jerked forward against Ransom’s stomach. The movements of Bitty’s hips became more and more jittery before he finally pulled away from Ransom. 

“Wait,” he said, breathless, and both Ransom and Holster waited for him. “Holster, go sit on the bed,” he commanded, and Holster went. Bitty slid down Ransom’s front, landing on the floor and walking over to where Holster was now waiting for them, eyes just as blown out as Bitty’s. It was Ransom’s turn to call out ‘wait’ and the other two turned to him. Ransom held up a finger before running over to the desk, rummaging around for a frustrated moment before finally emerging, two condoms held triumphantly in his hand. He tossed one to Bitty as he walked back across the room, and Bitty grinned at him. 

“Why thank you sweetheart, you know just what to get a boy.”

“Just wait till you see what else I have to give you,” Ransom said with a wink, reaching down to fist his own dick. Bitty laughed as Holster groaned. His groan of exasperation quickly turned into one of pleasure however as Bitty settled between his knees and, opening the package, rolled the condom onto Holster’s cock. 

“Jesus Bits,” he said, looking down at his friend. 

“What’s the plan here Bitty?” Ransom asked, and Bitty broke the pretty intense eye contact he had going with Holster to look up at Ransom with a smile that made a shiver run down the older man’s spine. 

“Well I was thinking it would only be fair if I sucked Holster while you fucked me.”

“Everyone’s gotta get a turn,” Ransom nodded seriously in agreement, making Bitty laugh. 

“Exactly,” he said. Ransom dropped to his knees behind Bitty, rolling on his own condom before sliding a testing finger against Bitty’s hole. It dipped inside easily, and Bitty moaned. 

“Holster got me real nice and open, isn’t that right honey?” 

“Yeah,” Holster said, voice hoarse. 

“So why don’t you just go right ahead and get on with fucking me?” Bitty looked over his shoulder in challenge, and Ransom raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at his friend. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, walking forward on his knees until he was close enough to grab ahold of his cock and line it up with Bitty’s hole. He pushed forward, a slow hot drag that had his breath catching in his throat and Bitty moaning. He took his time sliding inside of Bitty, slow enough that Bitty began swearing and begging while Holster watched them both with wide eyes, Bitty’s hands braced against his thighs as his own clenched at the sheets on the bed. 

Ransom didn’t pause after he buried himself completely however, immediately pulling out and slamming back in with a speed that had Bitty crying out. Ransom felt his stomach clench with the sudden worry that he had hurt Bitty. 

“Fucking _yes_ do that again.”

Or not. 

Ransom pulled back out and surged forward, quickly setting up a pattern of short, hard strokes that were punching breathly little involuntary exhalations from Bitty’s mouth as he jerked back and forth. 

“Wait, wait,” he finally gasped out, “Holster, let me suck you.” 

“Fuck,” Holster groaned, looking down at the other man as he moved himself forward so he was perched at the end of the bed. 

“Tap my thigh if you need us to stop,” Holster said, looking down at Bitty with a very serious look, waiting for the smaller man to verbally agree before grabbing his cock and guiding it into Bitty’s open mouth. He was too far away for Bitty to swallow him completely, so Ransom reached down and grabbed Bitty’s thighs, picking him up and moving both of them forward another foot. Bitty made a muffled, indignant noise and both men laughed at him as Ransom set him back down. 

This time when Ransom slid into him, it pushed him forward until his face was buried in Holster’s crotch, swallowing down his entire cock. Both of the D-men groaned. Bitty’s hands flexed on Holster’s thighs, and Ransom paused while Holster ran a hand through Bitty’s hair. 

“Still good?” He asked, and Ransom couldn’t see what expression Bitty made, but Holster laughed.

“We good?” Ransom asked. 

“Yeah,” Holster said, laughter still lacing his words, “we’re good.” Bitty raised one hand off of Holster’s thigh to give Ransom a thumbs up, making him laugh as well. 

“Well alright then,” he said, before pulling almost completely out of Bitty’s tight hole and slamming back in. Bitty and Holster both groaned, Holster’s hand gripping Bitty’s hair as Ransom’s thrusts forced his mouth up and down the other man’s cock. 

“Jesus Bits, Holster,” Ransom breathed out, almost overwhelmed by the hot tight squeeze of the other man on his dick. His eyes didn’t know where to stay, torn between the sight of Bitty’s hole, stretched wide around his cock and gleaming with lube and spit, and the sight of Holster’s cock disappearing in and out of Bitty’s mouth. 

“Told you you’d look good like this Bits, fuck, so fucking perfect between the two of us.” Bitty seemed to agree, moaning as Ransom’s fingers flexed on his hips, adjusting his grip and lifting Bitty until his knees were no longer touching the ugly carpet that covered the floor by their bed. His feet skidded across the ground as Ransom held him there, suspended between the two men, the changed angle allowing Ransom to snap his hips forward faster, harder. He kept having to adjust his grip as his fingers slid across increasingly sweaty skin, but it was worth it for the near constant moans falling from Bitty’s mouth, muffled though they were by Holster’s dick. Holster himself was keeping pretty quiet, one hand in Bitty’s hair, the other intermittently clutching at and releasing the sheets, head tilted back and eyes shut as he bit his lip, breathing heavily. That was fine. 

Ransom could make enough noise for the both of them. 

“God yeah Bits, just like that, bouncing between the two of us, so fucking perfect. Taking all of Holster’s cock down your throat like it’s fucking nothing, Jesus, where did you even learn how to do that?” Ransom didn’t wait for a response, not that Bitty could really give one. “How’s he feel Holster? Told you he could swallow down even your giant dick. He’s got you all the way into his throat, doesn’t he?”

“Y- yeah,” Holster gasped out, “fuck, Rans, I can’t, I’m not gonna.” 

“Shit man,” Ransom said, and sped up his own thrusts. “You were made to take two dicks at once Bits, so fucking perfect, so fucking good for us. Next time, next time we’ll fit both our dicks in this tight little hole of yours for sure. Double the cocks, bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Bitty moaned his approval, fingers white knuckled where they had a death grip on Holster. “Fucking made to take a dick Bits, so fucking good at it. We’ll treat you so nice too baby, just you wait. Spend hours fingering you open until you’re begging for it, until you’re crying to be filled, until the only thing that’ll be close to enough will be both of us. Both of us inside you- ah- inside you at once.” 

“Fuck,” Holster said, and Ransom quickly pulled Bitty all the way back onto his dick, shuffling back until Holster’s cock slipped from his lips. Bitty made a whining noise of disappointment but Holster was tugging off his condom and jerking his own dick roughly, quickly, only managing two strokes before he was coming, spurting over Bitty’s face, all three men moaning their approval. 

“God,” Ransom said, and then he was shoving into Bitty harder, faster, curled up over him as his hips jerked forward. Even without a cock in his mouth Bitty wasn’t managing words, though moans were falling from his lips without pause. He pressed his face into the rug, smearing Holster’s come across the rug as Ransom jerked him back and forth. 

“So fucking good Bits, Bitty, Jesus so fucking good for me baby oh my god. Fucking made for taking cock it’s a fucking crime you don’t have one stuffed in you at all times.”

“Oh my god,” Bitty said, voice rough, “oh my god I think I’m going to-” And then his back was arching as he cried out and Ransom couldn’t deal with it, couldn’t deal with Bitty coming untouched beneath him. He was thrusting wildly, off-centre and sloppy and he was… he was… he was coming as well, moaning into Bitty’s shoulder as he curled over top of him and emptied himself into the condom. He was nearly sobbing for breath as he sat there, surrounding Bitty with his body as he slowly softened inside him. 

“Ugh,” Bitty said after a minute, and Ransom laughed as he rolled to his side, dick slipping out of Bitty as he sprawled out on the rug. 

“Goddamn,” he said to the ceiling. “Bitty. Goddamn.” 

“I would be feeling pretty smug right now,” came Bitty’s wrecked voice from beside him, “but I’m not sure I can feel my legs.” 

Ransom grinned. 

“So Bitty,” Holster said after a moment’s silence, overly casual, and Ransom tipped back his head to see his best friend looking down at them with a small smile tugging up the corner of his lips.”You got any plans for Sunday?” Ransom turned to Bitty, who also tipped his head back to look at Holster before laughing. 

“Well there’s these two guys I’m trying to seduce. Lemon squares got good results so I figure I might bake a pie and see what that’ll get me.” Holster and Ransom both laughed. 

“I told you Bitty, you don’t have to bribe us-” 

“-but if you want to-”

“-a cherry pie would get you a pretty amazing afternoon.”

“Excellent.” Ransom rolled his head to see Bitty grinning up at the ceiling before turning to point sternly at both Ransom and Holster in turn. “No cherry pie jokes.” 

“Hey man, of course not,” Holster said, holding up his hands. 

“Yeah, who do you take us for?” Ransom asked. 

 

(there were cherry pie jokes)

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking game: take a shot every time I used the phrase "licked into each others/his mouth". 
> 
> Holster has a huge dick like, lbr, I know it, you know it, we all know it. Also, if you're wondering I'm envisioning Holster and Ransom having a very open but very solid relationship in this universe. Like, "one day I'm gonna marry you and get a house and adopt a bunch of cute kids with you and it'll be 'swasome but right now we're young and hot so let's not worry about all of that and just have fun".


End file.
